marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 412
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The teenage Franklin seen here was delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311 to replace his Earth-616 counterpart. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's Franklin all grown up, the young Franklin is returned in . confirms that they are separate entities. Franklin believes that his mission was to stop the Dark Raider from destroying the Fantastic Four as explained in , however this is part of a larger scheme to stop Hyperstorm that is not realized until . * Reed scolds his father for teaching Sue how to tap into hyperspace for a power source. He first taught her how to do this in . * Namor's aggressive attempts to woo Sue is due to a long standing history between the two: Namor was constant competition for Sue's affections since the Torch revived him in . Sue eventually decided on Reed over Namor following the events of (as explained in ) and Namor eventually moved on when Reed and Sue were married in . When Reed and Sue were briefly separated in , Namor appeared to take advantage of that in . Although Sue was driven by her past emotions for Namor, the Sub-Mariner was actually willfully involved in an attempt to bring Sue and Reed back together as seen in . After learning that Reed was lost and presumed missing, Namor has remained almost consistently at Sue's side since . * Black Bolt requires medical assistance because his tuning fork was damaged battling Thor in . * The forming love triangle between Lyja, Johnny and Ben is due to the following: ** Lyja used to pose as Ben's now ex-girlfriend Alicia Masters. As revealed in she did so during the events of . ** She pursued a romance with Johnny and they were eventually married in but Ben eventually exposed her as a Skrull in ** Although the real Alicia was rescued in , Ben could not rekindle the relationship due to the fact he was currently in a relationship with Sharon Ventura (which had been on going since ). Although Sharon was mutated further in and went missing after , Ben could not bring himself to renew his romance with Alicia, even when the Puppet Master tried to force it in . ** Meanwhile, as revealed in , Lyja sought revenge against Johnny for abandoning her during the rescue mission that she allowed her fellow Skrull Paibok implant a Sha'Barri egg in her body. Since she led Johnny to believe she was pregnant with their child. ** Lyja realized that she still had feelings for Johnny betrayed Paibok to be by his side in . She eventually gave birth to the Sha'Barri egg in . However she was forced to admit that it wasn't their child in . Horrified by this deception, Johnny rejected her in . ** What Ben is not aware of is the fact that Lyja still cares for her ex-husband and has been posing as a woman named Laura Green since just to be near him. ** Ben had secretly realized that he is attracted to Lyja in . * Sue mentions how Namor recently lost his kingdom. This is a reference to how his erstwhile son Llyron took control of the kingdom of Atlantis in . Making matters worse is the fact that the physical location of Atlantis was risen to the surface in . * A man on the street mentions how he thought a news report stated Reed Richards was dead. The world at large believed Reed died battling Doctor Doom in . However reveals that Reed was a prisoner of Hyperstorm the whole time. * The device that Ben is using to return to human form at will was recovered from Brazil in . All the plot points involving its origins and side effects on Ben are dropped when Ben sacrifices the machine to help battle Onslaught in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}